Ghast
Ghasts are large jellyfish-like mobs that only dwell in The Nether. They float through the air and shoot Fire Charges from their mouths at the Player. Their bodies are 4 by 4 by 4 block cubes with 9 tentacle-like limbs hanging from the bottom of this large block. They first appeared in the Halloween Update. Ghasts are able to spawn anywhere in The Nether, as long as there is sufficient space (5*5*5 space is required to spawn) and the game is not in Peaceful mode. If they are spawned in an insufficient space, they will suffocate - quickly. BehaviorEdit Ghasts float around with their eyes and mouth closed, and periodically make high-pitched, baby-like sounds (which is said to be C418's "cat"). They open their eyes and mouths and make a chirp-like noise when shooting fireballs, and scream loudly when taking damage. The sounds that Ghasts make have a minimum intensity regardless of their distance, so they often sound closer than they actually are. As of Beta 1.8.1, the Ghast will let out a death rattle upon being killed - similar to the death cries that theZombie and Spider mobs of the Overworld use when killed. Unlike most other aggressive mobs, the Ghast does not have a pursuit mode - it does not attempt to draw closer to the player when at long range (and likewise is not particularly likely to float away). Compared to other mobs, the Ghast has a very long search range and can target a player up to 100 blocks away.1 When the player comes within about sixteen blocks, the Ghast will attempt to gain altitude. Ghasts will not fire at the player without a proper line of sight - this can be blocked by Glass, Glass Panes,Leaves, Nether Portals, Vines, Iron Bars, both types of Fences, and Cobwebs - making safe scenic paths through the Nether a viable possibility. When not moving, Ghasts within firing range will face the player, giving the impression that they can see through transparent materials. Ghasts can draw a line of sight through curtains of Lava, and their fireballs can pass through it - meaning players near a pillar of lava can be struck without seeing the source. However, the Ghast can "cancel" its fireball while shooting if the Player moves behind an obstruction or builds one. Ghasts might drop a Ghast Tear when killed, but they can be hard to collect - because it is a flying mob, and the tear may fall into lava or another inaccessible area. Ghast Tears are a positive potion ingredient, so they are worth the risks posed by obtaining. If under fire from a Ghast, it is possible to deflect the fireball back at the Ghast with a held item such as aSword. If you happen to hit the Ghast, it will die within one or two hits. Ghasts can shut down your portal, meaning that if a Ghast hits your portal, you may be stuck in the Nether, but they can re-open it, making it something to aim for if your flint and steel has broken. StrategyEdit Ghasts are invariably the most difficult nether mob to fight. Ghasts' ability to fly and distant attacks make them extremely hard to attack. The best way to protect yourself from a ghast's attacks are to have armor with Blast Protection of any level, this will protect you from the explosions created from a ghast's attack. Having your screen fixed to where Far View is enabled will allow you to identify ghasts from far distances. A simple way to do this is to turn smooth-lighting off, use the minimum amount of particles, and have on fast graphics. In combat wise, ghasts are also difficult to combat. Ghasts are one of the only mobs where a sword is useless to battle with, this is due to the fact that they fly and are typically always out of range. A Bow is the best weapon of choice when fighting a ghast (enchantments do not make a sufficient difference in combatting ghasts). A ghast can take only two arrows from an unenchanted bow before it will die. A Ghasts fireballs will bounce back when hit. This is not the best strategy to use however because fireballs do not always head back towards the ghast and will usually fly off into the distance. Feather-Falling is also advised, though this is typical for exploration and combat in the nether. TipsEdit * The Ghast's hit-box is off; the head "no-clips", thus you need to hit the tentacles. This makes Ghasts harder to kill than they look. * If the player has a Fishing Rod they can hook the Ghast and pull him in closer, this makes killing them much easier and you can even bring him in close enough to stike him with a Sword * It is recommended to bring Iron Bars to make a "Ghast-proof" wall around a pathway, since Ghasts'cannot' destroy iron bars nor cobblestone. * Ghasts will never attack the player in creative mode, like all other hostile mobs, and will instead run away and scream if hit, unlike other hostile mobs. TriviaEdit * It is possible to kill Zombie Pigmen by deflecting Ghasts' fireballs at them. Only one fireball is required to make the kill. * Ghasts are not affected by light, and thus appear the same brightness anywhere. * Ghasts' eyes look like they have tears in them. * If the cursor is placed over a Ghast's fire charge, the box around the equipped item will light up. * Ghasts are the largest type of commonly-occurring mob, being eight times as large as the largest variation of slime. * The ghast can anger a horde of one or more Zombie Pigmen, and the surrounding Zombie Pigmen will try to attack it, usually without success. * The Player can actually walk through a Ghast. * If a Ghast was driven by a Player, it could easily destroy the Ender Dragon; even the Dragon's fire resistance wouldn't help due to the fireballs' explosions. However, a mod would be required. * The Ghast is the biggest mob, not counting bosses such as the Ender Dragon or the Giant. * The Ghast's fireball has the same texture as the Fire Charge. The Blaze's projectile also has the same texture. * In snapshots between 1.4.7 and 1.5, the fireball's texture was accidently changed to a diamond helmet and back again. * Ghast's eyes are like they're asleep, as their eyes are closed. However, it's still unknown why they spot the Player even when their eyes are closed. * If you spawn Ghast in the water even it has many fireballs, Ghast cannot die. * Ghasts are not undead, therefore the "Smite" enchantment will not have any effect on them. * Ghasts have inaccurate aim they often miss the player and break other blocks. this is handy if your being fallowed by other mobs.